My Hero Academia: Hero Time
by HEROwriter1
Summary: When he was 10, Izuku Midoriya has found the alien watch known as the Omnitrix. Ever since then, he has used the watch to become a vigilante and to save people with a smile on his face. The world will never be the same. Cover image not mine. Main ship: IzuOcha. Cross posted on Wattpad and AO3. REWRITING COMPLETE
1. The 10 Revealed (Remastered)

My Hero Academia: Hero Time

First off, a disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Ben 10.

Some things to establish:

1\. I wrote this this story after reading all of the other Ben 10 and My Hero Academia crossover fanfics and saw most of them involved him receiving the Omnitrix as a teen. I then wondered what would happen if Izuku got the Omnitrix when he was 10 like Ben. I also want to try to deconstruct the tropes you normally see in Ben 10 and My Hero Academia.

2\. This story is a slight AU, so you'll see some changes to canon like new characters and a more confident, experienced Izuku.

3\. The main pairing of the story is IzuOcha and this is definite.

4\. The Omnitrix roster in this story is based off the reboot's as I don't wish for Izuku to have some of the more story-breaker aliens yet, but you'll see some changes to the aliens like Wildvine, Water Hazard and Stinkfly.

So without further ado, let's begin.

Chapter 1: The 10 Revealed

OOOOOOOOOO

In the current day and age, 80% of the world's population have superpowers called "Quirks". Each Quirk is unique and powerful in its own right, from lifting objects with one's mind to freezing objects.

As commonly known, some people use their Quirks and skills to become either villains who hurt the innocent and commit horrendous crimes for a variety of reasons, or heroes who uphold the law and help others for, at best, the greater good or, for worse, fame and money.

However, there is the 20% of humanity that is Quirkless. In short, they got it rough, facing discrimination in areas such as employment opportunities and education. Naturally, Quirkless people don't become pro heroes.

However, the hero of this story is an exception.

At the age of four, he learnt that not all people are born equal. Due to his lack of a Quirk, his best friend became a bully and his dream of becoming a hero shattered like glass.

All of this changed when he was 10, where through the power of one of the universe's most powerful weapons and his own determination, became one of the greatest heroes ever not only on Earth, but throughout the universe.

OOOOOOOOOO

Galahad Corp had held a raffle the month before, announcing that the first hundred winners would win a ticket for a scenic flight over Musutafu City on their new airship. It enjoyed a great deal of publicity over the month. Even people from Hokkaido came all the way to experience this one-in-a-lifetime opportunity. On the day itself, it seemed that everything would be smooth sailing.

However, things went sour when the airship was hijacked by the Vulture Gang, a group of three villains known for having armour, quirks and winged jetpacks that were all based off the scavenger. They had boarded the airship disguised as crew members, revealed themselves to the civilians and crew ten minutes after the airship took off.

At the moment, they're asking for a ransom of all the yen stored in the Musutafu City Bank or else they would activate several C4 bombs strategically placed in important areas of the airship and bring it down. This wouldn't just kill all of the people onboard, but also the innocents that would be in the way of the crash.

As usual, the villains also said that no pro heroes should interfere, creating a standoff between the criminals and law enforcement. The atmosphere of the crowd beneath the airship was tense, nervous and worried muttering could be heard from everyone.

Everyone except for a boy in a green hoodie and oversized red shoes named Izuku Midoriya.

_"I need to take care of the villains before they harm any hostages,"_ thought the teenager as he walked briskly towards a nearby alleyway, away from the eyes of the public and the heroes present, while ignoring the annoyed responses he generated when he bumped into a few people here and there.

After entering the alley and ensuring that he was away from prying eyes, Izuku took a deep breath. _"I'll have to use an alien that can get me up on the airship, Stinkfly should do the trick."_ With that final thought, he raised his left wrist, the tool of his trade glowing with emerald light.

**4 years ago**

A 10-year-old Izuku Midoriya walked through the thick and dense forest, wishing to take his mind off what happened at the camp.

Earlier that day, his friend-turned-bully, Katsuki Bakugo, had dumped a entire bucket filled with water from the nearby lake in the forest onto his head, all while mocking how weak and useless Izuku was due to his lack of a Quirk as per the norm.

As usual, none of the teachers batted an eye, sharing Katsuki's sentiments about the Quirkless. The child even saw some of them covering their mouths to stifle their laughs.

As the memory of the other children laughing and jeering at him as he tried to find a towel flitted about in his head, Izuku failed to notice the large root of a nearby tree.

Consequently, said root tripped him, causing him to fall to the ground with a "thud" and scattering leaves and dust everywhere. Tears began to form in the boy's eyes while he rubbed his bruised knees. "I-its no f-fair. W-why couldn't I have been b-born with a quirk?" asked Izuku in despair with nobody to hear him.

_"Mom, can I... be a hero too?"_ Izuku shook his head at that memory, there had to be something that could help him reach his dream of becoming a hero that saves people with a smile. No matter what Kacchan, teachers, classmates or the doctor said.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Izuku saw something that made him gasp in amazement: a bright line traveling across the night sky.

"A shooting star!" whispered Izuku in awe. He recalled a conversation with his mother a few months before. She had said that if you wished upon a shooting star, that wish would come true. At the time, Izuku felt that it was nothing more than a fairy tale. Now, he was willing to take a chance.

The little boy clasped his hands as tight as he could, closed his eyes and whispered, "I w-wish to become a h-hero, someone strong e-enough to save many people w-with a big smile."

After reciting his dearest wish. the boy opened his eyes and saw a most unusual sight. For some reason, the shooting star seemed to stop and grow, much to his confusion. How could a shooting star do that? Then, it hit him.

It wasn't staying still and growing, it was coming straight towards him.

The boy screamed in terror and ran as fast as his little legs could. He has just made a wish and now it seemed he was going to lose his life! If he died now, his mother and sister would be so devastated. Why did the universe seem to hate him so much?

_BLAM_

When the object crashed, he barely made it out of the impact by jumping at the last second. Izuku panted, tired from running but glad to be alive. Getting up on his feet, he decided to hightail it out of there before anything else happened.

Just then, a green light shone from behind him. Curious, Izuku turned around and saw something that made his hair stand on end. In the middle of the area of impact, there was a half-open silver pod with black lines engraved on it, but it was its contents that caught Izuku's eye.

Inside the pod, there was a black object with green circuitry that was the source of the green light. Izuku was stunned, the child had never seem anything like it. Curiosity and fear battled in his mind, debating on whether to go closer and inspect the object and leave it alien and never think of it again.

Eventually, the universe made the decision for the boy. The ground beneath the boy, already weakened by the crash, gave way to his weight and sent him tumbling down towards the object.

Izuku had read stories revolving around objects from the stars, alien technology given to humans both for good and for evil. He always thought that it all belonged to the realm of fiction, yet the very existence of this alien item defied that thought.

After he got in his feet, the greenette could see that the object was similar to a very big wristwatch in design, covered with green circuitry with a dial in the center, an image in the shape of an hourglass sitting on it.

"Amazing," said the 10-year-old under his breath. As he extended his left arm towards it, the light coming from the device died and, to his shock, it suddenly opened up and jumped towards his arm.

Izuku tried to pull back, but he wasn't fast enough. The alien watch managed to get itself on his left forearm, just below his wrist and closed up, as though it had always been on his wrist..

Izuku stayed silent for a while, stunned, then he screamed up to the heavens, stumbling backwards in a useless attempt to get away from the watch and eventually tripped.

What did the watch just do?

Why did it jump at him?

What will it do to him?

All these questions, among others, filled his mind.

Izuku began slapping and hitting the watch, trying to get it off his wrist. He certainly didn't want some alien device attached to him, it could it hurt or even kill him!

During this slapping session, Izuku accidentally hit a green button located next to the dial. Said dial then extended, causing the boy to stop hitting the watch and let out a surprised yelp. His emerald eyes landed on the extended dial, the hourglass replaced with a diamond. On it, there was a black silhouette of a person that seemed to have a head wreathed in fire.

Izuku was transfixed by this discovery. What could this mean? His right hand went onto the dial, intent on inspecting it, but instead pressing it down as a result of his nerves.

After that, green light flooded his vision, blinding him just for a second. When his vision cleared, the first thing Izuku felt was the fact that he was taller. He, unused to his new height, stumbled as he took a few hesitant steps and had to grab a branch in order to prevent himself from falling.

However, imagine the boy's shock and surprise when he looked down and saw that his feet and legs had changed. Where once was flesh and blood, now there was what appeared to be bright yellow magma and dark red rocks. Izuku gasped and raised his hands, only for him to see the equally shocking sight of his new hands, made form the same magma and rocks.

Unable to handle the new sights and feelings, the transformed child let out a primal scream.

"H-HELP! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!" After shouting and failing about for a minute or so, Izuku managed to calm down, having realised that all the screaming he was doing would likely attract attention, something he didn't want in this situation.

Raising his transformed hands, the transformed boy began to wonder. "I-I'm on f-fire, and... I'm o-okay," whispered Izuku. "What h-happened t-to me?"

He would have gone into one of his muttering fits, but at that moment, the child not only heard footsteps and shouts in the distance, but also noticed a small fire on the branch that he had grabbed.

"Oh no..."

**The Present**

Izuku could never forget the day his life changed forever. He had transformed into the magma-based lifeform he now called Heatblast.

On that day four years ago, he barely made it out with the pod in tow while trying not to cause a forest fire. He had timed out and turned back into a human just in time for the park rangers to do a headcount.

The teenager shook his head, he had to focus on saving the hostages and stopping the Vulture Gang, not reminisce on the past. Izuku then pressed the button on the watch, extending the dial and began searching for his insect-like form, Stinkfly.

"It's hero time," whispered Izuku as he raised his hand and slammed the dial once it showed a familiar winged silhouette.

In his moment, the teenager's DNA began to transform from a quirkless human teen to, instead of Izuku's desired form, a spindly, humanoid plant. When the transformation was complete, the vigilante looked down, took note of his body and mentally noted, _"Wildvine? On second thought, I could have better luck with him, I'll just have to grapple up there instead. I could switch, but it'll use up the Omnitrix's power and I can't risk that in a hostage situation."_

Wildvine then began to stretch his fibrous, green arms up to the roof of the building next to him. Upon getting a good grip, he began pulling himself up onto the roof.

Once the transformed teen had gotten onto the roof, he looked up and saw the Galahad Corp airship just passing by the building he was on. The humanoid plant knew that not only he had to act fast or else he would miss his chance to board the vessel, but he must do it unseen to prevent the Vulture Gang from being aware of his presence.

With a thought, four vines grew out of four of the seeds on his back and each of his legs split apart into two vines each. Izuku then reached out towards a small platform on the side of the airship with his arms and upper two back vines. Once he latched onto the platform, he launched himself up into the air with the combined power of his four legs and the vines, his split legs stretching out to grip the platform's handlebars.

Once all ten of his limbs had a good hold, the Flourauna then climbed on top of the platform. With his one green eye, he spotted a vent in front of him, his path into the airship being obvious.

OOOOOOOOOO

While crawling around in the ventilation system, Wildvine knew that he needed to prioritise areas where placing a bomb could lead to the garnering off innocents or even bring down the airship. After some thought, he narrowed it down to either the control room, somewhere near the hostages or the engine room.

He also had to act fast, or else he would time out while dealing with this situation, making it incredible more difficult for him. Finding a one of the avian-themed villains would be to his benefit.

Luckily, as Wildvine came across the third vent opening in a row, he saw a member of the Vulture Gang with grey armor speaking into what appeared to be a communicator on his wrist, "This is Spike Talon for the 10-minute report...with nothing to report, over."

A voice then came over the wrist communicator, "This is flock leader Laser Beak, do not neglect your duty, ensure that the bomb stays safe. After all, we still need something to threaten these hostages and scare the heroes with, over and out."

After that, Izuku looked behind the man known as Spike Talon and spotted the electronic bomb. It didn't appear to be armed, but the hero knew he had to eliminate it all the same.

"3, 2, 1!"

With a falling vent cover to announce his entrance, Spike Talon looked up and saw not only a cycloptic, humanoid plant over him, but also a large, black seed falling towards him, he barely had time to react as the seed hit the ground and release a cloud of yellowish-green gas which caused him to stumble about and eventually, faint. Wildvine then slotted his body through the vent opening and, as his four, vinelike legs combined back into two, landed onto the floor of the engine room with a 'thump'. He then took a look at his target, grew thorns along his right arm and, with a swing, sliced the inactive bomb in half.

After that, Wildvine turned to the unconscious villain and, raising his hand towards him, his fingers extended, wrapping themselves around Spike Talon. When the alien ensured that it was tight enough, he detached the upper part of his fingers, separating the wrappings from his hand.

Wildvine then left the engine room and, with the help of a map on the wall, made his way to the main hall. He supposed that it had to be the only room that was large enough to hold a hundred or so hostages. It would also make sense that the other members of the Vulture Gang there, he had to be careful in how he dealt with this.

Just then, the door to the toilet in his path opened, giving the villain who had just finished relieving himself a shocking surprise to see a humanoid plant in front of him.

Wildvine, also shocked, could not stop him from activating his wrist communicator, "This is Blade Wing, I've finished using the restroom, and I have to report an intruder! It looks like some kind of giant weed, over!"

"A weed? Get a clue, dude. I'm a vine!" exclaimed the hero, a little agitated now that his position was given away.

Blade Wing backed away, shot metal blades from his hands and successfully cut some parts of Wildvine's arms and vines. His victory was short-lived however, the mutilated parts grew back and their owner began punching the criminal before he knew it with elongated arms.

Wildvine, had to admit, he was taken aback from the blades, but after healing the missing parts, he calmed down quickly enough to knock the Vulture Gang member out cold.

Then, the transformed vigilante broke into a sprint towards the hall, now that the leader, who if he recalled correctly from earlier was named Laser Beak, was alerted and might probably be arming the bomb at this very moment.

Eventually, Izuku saw a door with a plaque on it which read "Hall". Without hesitation and steeling himself, he threw open the door with seeds regrown and vines ready.

The hall was indeed magnificent, golden walls and large glass panes that allowed for a wonderful view of the city skyline. Wildvine would have appreciated it if he had more time, but it was at that moment that he saw a man with a gold vulture helmet and wings and holding the last bomb turn around to face him, mentally noting that it must be "flock leader" Laser Beak.

Some of the hostages around them screamed at the new arrival in fear while some had smiles to see that someone had come to save them.

Laser Beak then smirked and said, "Well if it isn't the giant weed, you might have been able to take out Spike Talon and Blade Wing, but you won't stop my pla-"

The leader of the Vulture Gang was interrupted by two seeds being thrown at him, creating two small explosions upon impact with his armor, throwing him onto the ground, knocking him out cold and cutting his monolouge short. Vines then wrapped around him and pulled him towards an approaching Wildvine.

Once they were about a metre apart, Wildvine let out a shocked gasp. The bomb was armed! According to the timer, it would explode in 30 seconds. He knew he couldn't just slice up this bomb like the first one as he couldn't risk setting it off. While holding the Vulture Gang leader tightly with all four of the stretched fingers on his right, he looked around seeking a way to safely dispose of the bomb.

Seeing a perfectly good glass pane to his left and the jetpack, Izuku had a plan ready.

Firstly, he launched his left arm towards the aforementioned window and broke it, scattering glass shards over the roof of a passing building.

Next, he took the bomb and jetpack of Laser Beak from him and attached them to each other with vines grown from one of his seeds.

For the pièce de résistance, he fiddled with the villain's wrist device until the jetpack's thrusters came alive. At that moment, he released his grip on the jetpack, letting it fly out the window and into the sky. Five seconds later, everyone could see the giant explosion in the sky, away from innocents.

OOOOOOOOOO

Wildvine had managed to find the captain of the airship who, despite having a nasty bump on her head and a black eye, was able to stabilise the ship enough for rescue crews to arrive on helicopters.

Now, he was taking in the applause from the hostages he had saved and some of the rescue crew members. After all, as a result of all of his deeds of helping the people of Mustafa City and armed with the knowledge of the workings of social media, people are becoming more open to the presence of vigilantes. Captain Matsuda, whose name he had read on her name tag, went up to him and extended her hand.

"Wildvine, was it? Thanks for saving us, you were our hero today." The vigilante was pleased to hear that. Thanks to him and his 10 alien forms, both civilians and the authorities have a healthy respect for his heroic forms, even Grey Matter.

"No problem, Captain," said the smiling Florauna. "I'm just someone who wants to help people."

Matsuda then bowed. "Still, I worry about you."

"Really, why is that?"

"I mean, aren't you just a junior high student? You're still a minor and you could get seriously hurt."

The vigilante did a double take at the sound of that, could they know who he was? _"Calm down Izuku, maybe you heard wrongly,"_ thought Wildvine.

"What else?" Muttered the captain under her breath. "What did the video say your name was again? Izuku Midoriya?"

Upon hearing that, Izuku turned around to face Captain Matsuda and her assistant who had regained consciousness and was getting to his feet.

While trying to sound innocuous, he took a deep breath and asked, "Now now, I don't know what you mean."

Captain Matsuda, with a quizzical look, turned towards Wildvine and said, "Aren't you Izuku Midoriya, a student of Aldera Junior High?"

Wildvine, being a plant, lacked a biological heart. However, If he had one at that moment, it would be racing. _"This can't be real, how could anyone find out about my secret identity?"_ nervously thought Izuku.

If someone had really found out his secret and posted it somewhere online, it meant that people knew who he and his family was. Their safety was at stake!

Of course, in Izuku's experience, there was an unspoken agreement between heroes and villains that attacking families was off limits. However, there would always be someone who was willing to break this agreement at the cost of any underworld relations and harsher punishments. With all of the enemies that he has made over the years, there was bound to be one or two who would do so.

Another thought came to the vigilante's head: if people know that he was Wildvine, do they also know about his other alien forms?

"Um, I take it from your silence that you don't know about this? I assumed you did." The captain's assistant then took out his smartphone and started fiddling with it. "The video just came out around noon today. Apparently, it was made by someone named HeroMastermind, they're a big fan of yours."

_"HeroMastermind? Maybe I could use Grey Matter to track them down, "_ thought Izuku as he began to worry, he had to get back home to check on his mother and sister.

Just as he was at the edge of the window, Wildvine turned to Captain Matsuda and her assistant and said, "Thanks, but now I've got to go," said the hero as he jumped off the edge, his arms latching onto the roof of a nearby building as he began his trip home.

OOOOOOOOOO

_The crimes I've stopped today included using Heatblast to subdue a thief that could turn into a liquid this morning, knocked out a villain that could enlarge and extend his arms with a crystal construct created by Diamondhead, interrupting my lunch, and taking down a group of hijacker named the Vulture Gang and saving an airship full of hostages with Wildvine._

Izuku had timed out a few minutes earlier just as he landed in an alleyway two kilometres from his home. He has brisk walked though his door and straight into his room, ignoring the questions of his little sister regarding the news. As with any other day, he was now writing in his personal journal. It really did help him sort out his thoughts.

_However, something worrying occurred today. After my airship rescue, the captain and her assistant knew my name and my secret. It is logical that the public at large is aware of this as a result of a viral video. I would appear that someone going by the username HeroMastermind has somehow pieced together my identity and powers. The most likely theory I have is that someone has seen me with the Omnitrix and has made the link between the 'vigilantes' and me via the symbols. Further investigation is required-_

"'Zuku, are you done yet?" Hearing his sister's voice jolted Izuku from his writing, he turned around to see a girl with short, straight green hair that had a pink hair clip. Izumi looked at him with concerned emerald eyes and said, "Mom's been saying that dinners ready for the past five minutes. I know you're probably thinking about that video, but I'm starving..."

Rolling his eyes at Izumi's dramatic tone at the last part, Izuku then took in the familiar smell of his mother's katsudon as it wafted into his room. As he heard his stomach growl, the male greenette decided that perhaps a meal was in order.

Putting his pencil down, Izuku closed his journal and stood up, much to Izumi's delight. "Wow, you're actually having dinner at the table instead of your room. It's almost as rare as seeing you eat at Mr. Katsudon nowadays," said the girl in a teasing tone, smirking all the way.

"Spare me the jokes, Izumi," sighed as he walked out the door with Izumi right behind him. However, as they walked to the dinner table, one thing stood out in their minds like a sore thumb.

Their lives would never be the same.

OOOOOOOOOO

Notes:

1\. I've based the reveal of Izuku's identity off the same plot point in Ultimate Alien. It was one of the many things I liked about that series.

2\. As shown in the story, Izuku received the Omnitrix when he was 10 and became a vigilante. This will have a huge impact on the story and his character. For example, during the airship scene when he talked to the captain, Izuku didn't go into a mutter storm as he trained himself to not do so whenever he's an alien to prevent giving clues as to his identity.

3\. Izuku's Omnitrix model is that of the original series Omnitrix. The Omnitrix hourglass symbols, on the other hand, are green instead of white.

4\. This version of Heatblast is his Omniverse design and voice.

5\. Wildvine's design here is a fusion of both the classic and reboot. I just love the classic Wildvine's vine legs and the four vines that sprout from reboot Wildvine's speed pods. So, I combined those designs. In general, this Wildvine resembles his Omniverse design from the waist up except that he has no belt, so the Omnitrix Symbol is on his chest. His legs resemble that of the reboot's but with the Omniverse level of detail. Izuku can choose to split these legs up into the classic design's signature vine legs. This version of Wildvine has his Omniverse voice and has the new ability to merge with plants and control them, even a single finger can do.

6\. Izumi Midoriya is one of the original characters created for this story. She is 145 cm tall and, like her brother, has freckles. Unlike her brother, Izumi has straight hair like Inko and her hairstyle resembles that of Gwen's in the original series. Imagine her voice as a mix between OS Gwen and UAF-OV Gwen.

Now for the preview!

**Next Time on My Hero Academia: Hero Time**

_Izuku quickly scooped the last of the cereal in his mouth and placed the bowl in the sink, ignoring the commotion he heard outside through the closed curtains of the apartment. Last night, he had expected some attention, either from the media or the law. The vigilante felt that he could handle paparazzi with some well-worded comments, but police and perhaps even some pro heroes would be significantly harder. Maybe he could-_

_Bzzt_

_Another alert on his phone shook Izuku out of his thoughts and made him sigh. Ever since he woke up, his phone has been constantly buzzing, all being Twitter notifications for new followers. While eating his breakfast of a peanut butter sandwich, he could see an incredible number of people being new followers of his Twitter account, which went by the name of "Deku 10", with #Deku10, #AirshipRescue and #Aliens being the top three hastags._

_Checking the screen just to be safe, Izuku was glad to see that he had received a text, a welcome relief from the other notifications, from his best friend._

_Ochaco: Good morning Deku, heard the news. How u doing?_

**Edits**: Fixed grammar mistakes, added more parts of the story to make it feel more "complete" and edited the author's notes above.

Here's the Ao3 link: /works/24919519

See you next time! :)


	2. Fame (Remastered)

My Hero Academia: Hero Time

Disclaimer: I do not own either My Hero Academia or Ben 10.

Nice to see this story already has some readers!

**God of Hentai**: Sorry, but I have no plans to make the Omnitrix the AF model at the moment. Thanks for your review! :)

**Spider4life1994**: Shock Rock is a possibility, but I've always preferred Echo Echo over Slapback.

**TheOkWriter**: Thanks, I'll work on the dialogue.

**EggsOnToast**: I'll show you what I've got and you'll definitely like it.

**Axlexington**: You'll find out soon. No spoilers. ;)

**Dark Mage Wyvern Lord and Karlos1234ify**: Thanks you for your reviews!

**Aztec 13**: Thanks! As stated in Chapter 1, I've read all the other fanfics where Izuku is a teen when he gets the Omnitrix. I thought "What if he received the Omnitrix when he was 10 like Ben?" and this story was born. Like in Omniverse, this story will have flashbacks as you've probably read so far. As for your other questions, just you wait and see.

**Jss2141**: For your first question, this chapter will give you some insight on Izuku and Katsuki's relationship, they definitely won't be friends. For your second question, I posted the first copy of the story here in the Ben 10 and My Hero Academia crossover section for accuracy and posted the second copy in the My Hero Academia section for greater potential readerships. More people probably check out the normal My Hero Academia fanfic section rather than the crossover one. (This has since been changed)

Now, let's get this started!

Chapter 2: Fame

OOOOOOOOOO

All over the world, people were talking about the biggest thing since All Might's debut. A Japanese teenager by the name of Izuku Midoriya has a mysterious watch that turns him into 10 different heroes that were supposedly aliens and has used this watch to become a vigilante.

Not only did this reveal that the 10 mysterious vigilantes that appeared out of nowhere four years ago were all actually one Quirkless boy, but also caused a great deal of furore.

Some just believed that it was all one big hoax.

Others truly believed that Izuku's transformations were genuinely aliens.

Others believed they were simply powerful mutant quirks and that he should be arrested for vigilantism.

This, in turn, sparked more discussions regarding vigilantism and its place in modern society which then snowballed into an Internet war about the laws revolving around Heroes.

All because of one video.

OOOOOOOOOO

_"The aliens are already among us. Observe, the biology of these strange heroes are too radical and powerful to be that of mutant quirks. They can only be that of extraterrestrials, otherworldly beings with unbelievable powers and abilities. Aliens are real."_

HeroMastermind's voice was obviously altered to hide their identity, as noted by Izuku. The video he was currently watching, titled "The secret of the 10", had almost reached a billion views in the past 24 hours.

The video had started off with a picture of Earth, which was then replaced with clips of Izuku as his aliens in action. The teen could see a red, four-armed giant lift up a giant villain and throws him in the air, a black and blue velociraptor-like being stopping a bank robbery in just five seconds, a giant insect with four eyes spewing goo at a helicopter and more.

Izuku could also see a compilation of pictures and videos, some from actual news reports, of his alien forms, which were originally known to the public as the vigilante team called "The 10".

_"But that isn't the amazing part, this is. All of the heroes you've just seen are actually alter egos of one man. His name... is Izuku Midoriya, a student at Aldera Junior High in Musutafu City."_

In tandem with the mention of his name, the video shifted to a picture of himself. In it, he was at a cafe in the mall known as Mr Katsudon wearing his school uniform while eating a bowl of katsudon, the Omnitrix shining brightly on his left wrist.

"Izuku, could you put down your phone please? Your secret may have been revealed, but you've still got to eat breakfast and get to school."

The male greenette looked up to see his mother have a chastising face on her face as she read that morning's newspaper of which the front page stated in big, bold letters: **LOCAL BOY REVEALED TO BE VIGILANTES IN VIDEO, SAVES GALAHAD CORP AIRSHIP**.

Izuku quickly scooped the last of the cereal in his mouth and placed the bowl in the sink, ignoring the commotion he heard outside through the closed curtains of the apartment. Last night, he had expected some attention, either from the media or the law. The vigilante felt that he could handle paparazzi with some well-worded comments, but police and perhaps even some pro heroes would be significantly harder. Maybe he could-

_Bzzt_

Another alert on his phone shook Izuku out of his thoughts and made him sigh. Ever since he woke up, his phone has been constantly buzzing, all being Twitter notifications for new followers.

While finishing the last of his miso soup, Izuku could see an incredible number of people being new followers of his Twitter account, which went by the name of "Deku 10", with #Deku10, #AirshipRescue and #Aliens being the top three hastags.

Checking the screen just to be safe, Izuku was glad to see that he had received a text, a welcome relief from the other notifications, from his best friend.

_Uraraka: Good morning Deku, heard the news. How u doing?_

_You: Guess I'm fine. At least I haven't seen any of my enemies or the cops yet._

_Uraraka: Good to hear. Just watch out, the press is probably surrounding you guys right now. Hope you can make it out._

Izuku grimaced, he really did need a alternate route for himself and Izumi to get out of their apartment.

_You: Thanks for the heads up. See u later._

_Uraraka: K. I'll see you guys at school._

_Uraraka: P.S. watch out for Bakugo._

Izuku, slinging on his school bag, did realise the last text did raise a concern. Katsuki Bakugo wasn't the most cool-headed teenager around. "Knowing him, the news made him blow his top off," thought the wielder of the Omnitrix. Izuku wondered how the explosive teen would blast him this time.

"'Zuku? It's about time we get going," said Izumi, bringing her brother back into reality.

"Hold on, Uraraka just told me that the press is just outside. We should probably-"

Izuku was then interrupted by his twelve-year-old sister who just chuckled. "Doesn't she live below us? How can there be that many reporters?"

She then found out that, in fact, there were that many reporters when she unlocked the main door and opened it. Izumi was blinded and stunned by just how many journalists and photographers there were. Every single one of them wanted only to see one person: her brother.

Said brother then walked over to the door, causing the already large commotion outside the Midoriya household to become bigger and louder. However, no one outside got their chance to speak with the infamous teenager as he grabbed the door and shut it in their faces.

Izuku then walked over to the window in their kitchen and looked out, an idea forming in his head.

"C'mon," said the emerald-haired boy in a serious tone as he patted the window stool. "We'll get out through here."

Izumi and Inko both shared confused expressions. "The window? Are you sure, Izuku?" asked his mother in a concerned tone.

Just then, Izuku took of his backpack and then proceeded to throw himself out the window. Needless to say, his sister and mother were shocked, all of them letting out worried cries.

Suddenly, a green flash could be seen shining from just below the window while a large thump could be hard. Both Midoriya females looked out to see Izuku's crystalline alien form, Diamondhead standing on the ground unharmed with his backpack in his right hand. The transformed teenager then looked up and yelled, "Sorry about that, I would've transformed inside, but I couldn't fit through the window as Diamondhead."

Izumi then formed a small pink sphere of energy and tossed it at Izuku. Of course, the sphere did squat against her brother's crystal body. "Izuku, if I wanted you to jump, I would've asked Katsuki to get his ass here to cushion you!"

Inko nodded. "I have to agree with Izumi, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry about that, but I fight criminals on an almost daily basis! A fall is nothing compared to what I've done," said Diamondhead as he placed his left hand on the wall, creating a makeshift ladder for his sister. The Petrosapien then began stabilizing the crystal construct as he gestured to his sister to climb.

After Izumi was finished climbing down to the ground, the crystal ladder began shrinking as Diamondhead then he focused on absorbing it. After it was gone, he tapped the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. One flash of green light later, Izuku stood where his crystalline form once stood. As he slung on his backpack, Inko waved down to her children.

"Have a great day at school, you two! I'll try to make the crowd go away!"

Her children, in response, said their goodbyes as they began walking away. After being certain that they wouldn't turn back for whatever reason, Inko quickly whipped out her phone.

She had a few favours to call in, at the same time hoping that Izuku and Izumi didn't get themselves into any trouble.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Hold up, 'Zuku!" Izumi tried her best to keep up with her brother, drawing quizzical looks from some passersby.

The girl, panting from slight exhaustion, asked, "'Zuku, what's up? Don't we still have time before school starts?"

Izuku shook his head and held up his phone. On it, there was a radar that showed the icon of a monster as well as two heroes and an entire crowd. "The 10-Drone's picked up a villain attack. Looks like duty calls."

Building the drone was probably the best idea Izuku ever had. When he decided to act on bigger crimes and starting investigations, the greenette eventually realised that despite the power the watch gave him, he realised that he required an efficient way to notify himself of crimes in progress.

Getting a smartphone for his birthday along with seeing a spy drone in a movie inspired him to create the 10-Drone (named by Izumi). It didn't take long to create a functional version of the machine, thanks to Grey Matter and Upgrade. Even to this day, Izuku still kept giving it upgrades he could with whatever scrap he found at Dagobah Beach and devices he could afford online.

Meanwhile, Izumi let out a small sigh, she knew her brother had chronic hero syndrome and just couldn't stand aside while innocents are danger, it could be slightly annoying at times like this. Then again, it was what made him the hero he was and inspired her to aim for her dream as well.

As they reached the scene, the Midoriya siblings could see a gigantic villain with a horse-like head rampaging on the train tracks while the pro heroes Death Arms and Backdraft could be seen trying to handle the situation while an entire crowd watched. It was that moment Izumi knew what her brother wanted to do.

"Are you sure, bro'? I bet you're probably already in hot water with the law."

Izuku sighed, he knew his sister was right. Sooner or later, the authorities would come down in him. However, as he heard the villain rampage, his instincts overpowered any hesitation he may have had.

He stepped forward, simply telling his sister. "Go ahead and meet up with Uraraka, Izumi, I'll catch up."

Now, it was his sister's turn to sigh, she knew his mind could not be changed now. "Alright, now kick this guy's butt Izuku," said the girl with a small grin as she continued on the way to school.

After that, Izuku hurriedly walked into a nearby alley, more out of habit when it was time for him "to go hero". Izuku then put his backpack down against a wall, pressed the button on the Omnitrix, turned to dial to the alien of his choice and raised his left arm and slammed down the dial.

The attention of the crowd and the hero present, Backdraft, was drawn to a green flash that came from a nearby alleyway. Just then, a giant insect with four legs, two arms, large orange wings, a sharp stinger tail and four eyes on stalks. Beneath his helmet, Backdraft's eyes widened as he recognized the vigilante immediately. "Stinkfly!"

As the Lepidopterran flew closer, Backdraft let out a groan of disgust. "Ugh, you really do reek."

The insectile alien chose to ignore the comment as he took to the sky. As he did so, the many phones in the crowd began were raised, their owners eager to capture the vigilante in action.

When Stinkfly was on eye level with the villain, he said, "Are you kidding me, you have a quirk like that and you're a petty thief? Guess you didn't have the brains to do anything better with it!"

The vigilante's attempt to rile the giant villain was successful, as he swiped at him with his muscular left arm. Luckily, Stinkfly managed to fly out of the way in time, ready to sry out the next steps of his plan.

Just then, the new pro hero known as Kamui Woods appeared at the scene, jumping over the crowd, eliciting sequels and cheers from his fangirls while running over to the railway before nimbly jumping up onto a traffic light before jumping onto the railway. Once he spotted Stinkfly, his face had a scowl that was covered by his mask. He had heard that the giant bug was supposedly some teenager boy that should be heading to school by now. In any case, Kamui Woods would have to give him a word about vigilantism.

"Hey!" Stinkfly turned around in mid-air to see the plant hero glare at him. "Don't you know that using your Quirk without a license is illegal. Leave this to me and stand down!"

The vigilante, having received comments liked this ever since he started, simply scoffed and then flew away from the railway over a relatively empty street next to it.

"C'mon big guy, too slow to squash a bug?" Judging from the villains general behavior, he seemed easy to enrage. With that taunt of his, the villain roared in anger and jumped off the railway, creating a small shockwave as he landed onto the street.

With the first part of his plan complete, Stinkfly then landed on a part of the ground right in front of a building. Raising his four eyes at the villain, he began to spew a large amount of goo directly at his chest, causing the giant villain to groan, both in disgust and anger. Said villain then raised his left leg in an attempt to stomp the life out of the vigilante.

Just as Izuku had planned.

He quickly flew away before the foot came down. Then, he spewed out more goo at it, enveloping the villain's foot and trapping it. The look of shock on the giant's face when he realized that he was duped was, to Stinkfly, priceless.

The giant then attempted to use his other foot to kick at the alien insect, only for him to effortlessly move to the side while the villain's foot on the side of the building. With some more goo from his four eyes, both the villains's feet were trapped.

"Now for the final touch," thought Stinkfly as a methane was shot out of his eyes and straight into the villain's face. The sudden gas that the villain breathed in was too much for him. Eventually, the villain was out cold.

After that, Stinkfly could hear clapping and cheers. He turned his eyes around to see that the crowd was excited, people had filmed the incident as well as taken a great deal of photos. _"As expected,"_ thought the vigilante, it was the usual reaction to his heroics.

He turned around to see Death Arms and Kamui Woods gave him glares. "Kid, I don't know how the fuck that watch of yours gives you quirks, but you're not a pro hero. Just a vigilante," gruffly started Death Arms.

Stinkfly simply flew down to him and said,"What did you expect me to do? I couldn't just let him cause trouble and you guys didn't seem to take any actions to do so." As he took in the insulted looks on their faces, the transformed teen remembered that he still had school to get to. With his vigilante activities, he was late on several occasions and didn't intend to add one more occasion to the list.

"Sorry, but I've gotta fly," were his final words to pros as he then flew to the school as fast as he could.

At least, before he remembered his bag and quickly flew back to grab it.

OOOOOOOOOO

After Stinkfly landed in front of the school, he tapped the symbol on his forehead, reversing his transformation. He managed to make it, with five minutes to spare as well. At the gate, he could see Izumi and a familiar brunette waiting for him.

Ochaco's face seemed to be red for some reason, Izuku hoped that she was fine. "Oh! Hey, Deku!"

"Hello, Uraraka," said the greenette with a wave of his hand. "Was Izumi bothering you? I get that-"

Izumi dashed right in front of him, interrupting his sentence as she said, "Nothing much, bro'. I was just showing her the latest feed!"

She then raised her phone, showing the latest of Izuku's recent escapade. As the male greenette saw the large number of pictures and videos of him flying around and dealing with the giant, he became aware of the almost constant buzz on his phone alerting him to new Twitter followers.

With a sigh, Izuku, Ochaco and Izumi then walked over to the main entrance of Aldera Junior High. "Well, fingers crossed that nothing too weird happens," wished Izuku as he and his sister opened the door and stepped inside.

When the trio entered, almost everyone in the hallway stopped what they were doing and began to stare shamelessly at the male Midoriya.

Ochaco leaned towards her best friend and whispered,"I think you might've jinxed us, Deku."

The teen let out another sigh. Despite how much he had grown from his "job", Izuku was still an introverted person at heart. As a result, the muttering and quiet conversations among the students that were obviously about him left a uncomfortable feeling in his heart.

"Hey, Ishii!" The loud voice drew the trio's attention over to a group comprised of two students, both third-years like Izuku and Ochaco, over at several lockers confronting a teen with short black hair and blue eyes. "You bumped into me again you clumsy little bast-"

The senior was interrupted when the raven-haired teen flicked his nose as hard as he could. Backing up slightly, the former felt an small ache for his nose as his eyes laid on the latter's metallic left hand.

"Listen, I've got better things to do than mess with two morons- Hey, there you guys are!"

Upon hearing the excited greeting of a familiar voice, Izumi Midoriya broke into a smile as the teen began to approach the duo, pushing aside the two irate seniors again. The duo were about to snap at their junior again, but faltered when a certain greenette in their year flared at them, wisely deciding to walk away.

"Morning, Jun!" cheerfully said the female greenette as she and her friend fist bumped each other. While Ochaco gave a joyful greeting to the boy, Izuku merely waved, his mind on other things on the moment.

"Man, you were awesome out there, Senpai! You defeated that villain without breaking a sweat! Well, if Stinkfly could sweat anyway. I saw the video, how're you guys holding up?" asked the boy, concerned for his friends.

Hearing his concern, Izuku spoke with a calm tone, "I expected that when my identity would be revealed, the police would come to take me in. We haven't seen them yet, but I expect that I'll will be brought in for questioning for my activities. I doubt they believe in aliens for now."

Realizing the gravity of the situation, the other three members of the group became silent, both fearful of the consequences the teen could face as a result. Jun clenched his fists, the older greenette had helped him gain control over of temper and quirk. He felt that it just wasn't fair that someone as selfless as Izuku would have to face the law like some villain.

Sensing the downcast mood, Izuku decided a change of topic was required. "Anyway, Jun, how's your practice with your quirk? I saw what you did earlier, your hand transformed in just two seconds" asked Izuku. Upon hearing his mentor's inquiry, Jun dug into his pocket and took out a 100 yen coin, his mood having been somewhat lifted.

"Pretty good, not much else to say," said the 13-year-old as he concentrated and activated his quirk once more. The same metal over his left hand began to cover his right almost instantly.

Izuku, hearing about his friend's progress, now had a small smile on his face. "Good to see you've really been practicing. Just be careful to avoid doing it near any energy sources."

After all, Izuku really didn't want to fight him again.

**2 years ago**

As he ran through the park, Diamondhead hoped that he can make it in time. If Jun really did meant what he said to Izumi the previous day, then some kids in her class would be in danger.

According to his sister, said three kids usually hung out at this very park near the lake. Since Jun apparently wanted "payback" against against them for tormenting him, he knew where to look.

Soon after, the crystalline alien found the raven-haired boy, his hands crackling with electricity as he stood over three kids who were the same age as he was. "Call me a freak, huh? Well, this freak is gonna make you all wish you were never born!" Jun's voice sounded wild and fierce, causing Izuku to realize that only one thing could have happened: Jun must have absorbed some energy.

Ever since Jun Ishii transferred into Izumi's school, rumors followed. Rumors about him beating up teachers and students alike at his old school, the fact that he was generally rather aggressive and rude did nothing to help. Only Izumi was willing to reach out to Jun and make an attempt to befriend him.

For a while it did work, but eventually, people started to target Jun. Adults saying he was just a punk and delinquent and would amount to nothing while humiliating him in class, his fellow students with the notable exception of Izumi all avoiding him and laughing at said humiliation. It was enough to make anyone snap.

And soon enough, he did.

Izuku recalled stories that Izumi would tell him, that Jun started fighting with other students with him using his Quirk to absorb energy beforehand. At one point, he almost punched a teacher. After listening to his sister, Izuku began theorizing things about Jun's quirk, the most notable theory being that absorbing energy makes the raven-haired boy become more unhinged and crazy each time he did so while having power high, almost akin to consuming drugs.

With this incident and the many beforehand, it seemed that, unfortunately, that theory was correct. Izuku had met Jun once when Izumi introduced him to her brother, he came off as rather rude, but seemed to be a good kid deep down.

Izuku, after hearing of the incidents, felt only pity for Jun. The boy just needed some guidance, but from what he knew, Jun's father had died a while back and later, his mother had remarried. All of these changes may have been too much for poor Jun.

Diamondhead, now standing behind Jun, said with a booming voice, "Hey kid, you really shouldn't do stuff like that. Let them go right this ins-"

Before he could say more, the boy turned around, his eyes wild with small black lines surrounding them. "Stay back, hero! I'm already going to fry these punks first!" proclaimed Jun as the bolts of energy emitting from his hand became stronger, scaring his former tormentors up to eleven if the stink Diamondhead could smell and the newly-formed wet patches on their pants meant anything.

"Please Jun, you don't need to hurt any innocent people-" Diamondhead was interrupted again as Jun fully turned around with a crazed look on his face, unconcerned that one of the 10 vigilantes somehow knew his name in his mania. "NO ONE'S INNOCENT!" yelled the boy with great fury. "THEY HAVEN'T HAVE THE CHANCE TO MAKE FUN OF ME YET!"

After hearing the 10-year-old say that, Izuku decided it would be best if Jun started calming down in a crystal hold. He could not risk him harming anyone. "Now hold still Jun, you just need to calm down. I can help with that."

Just as he was finished talking, the three kids decided that it was the perfect time for them to make like a tree and leave. The quirk and hurried sound of fearful feet could be heard, causing both Jun and Izuku to look and see that the three kids the former had held hostage were currently running for the hills.

The dark-haired 10-year-old held up his hands in an attempt to shoot them from a distance, only to meet resistance in the form of Diamondhead wrapping his arms around him. Izuku's initial thoughts of _"I've got him now!"_ were dashed when Jun placed his hands on his large crystal arms. It was then that Izuku felt pain jolt through him, as though something was being taken directly from his body.

The pain made him let go of Jun who, to Izuku's shock, now had crystals covering upper part of his torso, head and his right arm. Jun's head and face now looked startlingly like Diamondhead's. Izuku was shocked, he didn't expect Jun was capable of absorbing powers too. It made him even more dangerous!

_"Hold on, only part of his body is covered in crystals,"_ noted Diamondhead. _"Could it be that whenever he absorbs a power, his version of it is weaker?"_ Once the raven-haired boy looked at himself, he let out a crazed laugh. "Now would you look at that? I've got your Quirk!"

The new hybrid raised his crystallized right arm, changing it into a sharp, giant blade and struck Diamondhead. However, the blade just cracked when it came in contact with the crystalline alien's body. Both of them were somewhat stunned at this.

_"Alright, that confirms that theory,"_ thought the hero as he proceeded to create blades from his hands. "Please Jun, don't make me hurt you."

Unfortunately, Diamondhead's words fell on deaf ears as rage and mania flowed through Jun once more as he let out a primal roar. His eyes spotting the Omnitrix symbol on Diamondhead's chest.

With just a hunch, he grabbed the symbol with both hands, activated his Quirk and absorbed whatever he could feel. Diamondhead felt power flow not from himself, but from the source of his power.

Jun began to change, letting out a groan as growths erupted from his body, both flesh and crystal. Izuku could see familiar body parts of his aliens begin to form on Jun. Two lower arms extended from Jun's torso which began to enlarge, one of his eyes enlarged while the other split into two small ones, large, orange insectile wings grew on his back while a black tail with blue stripes.

Once he was finished mutating, the Petrosapien let out gaps as their friend became an amalgamation of his aliens. The groans of pain Jun let out became one final roar as a new villain was born.

**The present**

"Yeah, nothing like that will happen again, Senpai," reassuringly said Jun Ishii as he put the coin back into his pocket. "I never needed to absorb energy or powers anymore ever since you gave me the idea to absorb matter instead."

Izuku gave a sigh. "Well, its good to see you've found out more tricks to your quirk."

A somber look appeared on Jun's face as he said, "Yeah, trust me when I say this. I'm never becoming a monster ever again."

Just as the girls of the group were about to comfort him, it was at that moment that the school bell chose to ring.

Izumi then grabbed Jun's hand, turned to her brother and said, "Welp, it's time for us to get going. See you two later!" She then ran to her class which was just around the corner, dragging a surprised friend with her. Izuku and Ochaco, on the other hand, simply jogged up the nearby staircase and for a bit into the hallway as they stood in front of his classroom.

The brunette turned to her friend, placing her comforting hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Don't worry, Deku. I've got your back."

The greenette glancing towards Ochaco, gave her a small and soft smile as they walked in.

As soon as the duo did so, every single one of their classmates feel silent, moving out of their way as Izuku and Ochaco walked in. However, the two of them knew, from experience, that the silence couldn't last as certain landmine would go off any moment now. The greenette began to count down in his mind, "3...2...1..."

Almost in tandem with the "1", the landmine blew up. A sudden explosion could be heard at the back of the classroom, scaring several students if the helps and screams were anything to go by. The source of the explosion was none other than Katsuki Bakugo who was pissed beyond belief.

"DEKU!" Katsuki then marched up to Izuku, both his hands creating small sparks as his right hand grabbed onto the latter's left wrist and held it up, giving a sharp glare towards the Omnitrix. "Tell me the damn truth! There's no way a Quirkless little shit like you would have ten quirks-"

Ochaco, deciding to step in, slapped away the blonde teen's hand away from Izuku, practically growling at him as she said, "He doesn't need to tell you anything, Bakugo. "

Katsuki, witnessing the brunette's defiance, became even more infuriated. "Shove it, Round Face. Let's see you talk back when your mouth's blown time bits-"

The explosive boy was interrupted once again by the first target of his wrath. Izuku stepped between his friend and bully with a serious expression on his face. He and Katsuki stared at each other, neither willing to back down.

It just so happened that at that point, their teacher, Mr. Yamata, walked into the classroom. "Bakugo, please release Midoriya, it's time for the lesson to start, take your seats everyone."

Katsuki, in response, released Izuku with a grunt and sent back to his seat, kicking his feet on his table after doing so. The greenette simply walked behind him and sat on his seat, wondering how his day could get even worse.

"Oh, Midoriya, you have to report to the principal's office, there's a police officer who wishes to speak with you."

_"… I really did jinx it, didn't I? I suppose this had to happen sooner or later,"_ thought Izuku as he got up and walked out the door, trying to think of a way to talk of his way out of this mess.

OOOOOOOOO

Notes:

1\. As you can see, Izuku and Ochaco met earlier than in canon. Their current relationship is that of good friends like in canon with some minor differences. Ochaco is already aware of the Omnitrix by the way. Their meeting will be expanded upon in the next chapter.

2\. This version of Diamondhead is sort of a mix. He mainly resembles his Omniverse design, although his legs, particularly his thighs are not as skinny. His head lacks the large chin Omniverse gave him, so in this story, it resembles his Original and UAF head and face. His clothes actually resemble that of the reboot's. I actually like that design for his clothes more than the Original and Omniverse designs for it. However, the "V" stripe on his clothes is not yellow, but green here. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest and he has his Omniverse voice.

3\. Stinkfly here mainly resembles his Omniverse design and has his Omniverse voice. I don't really have much against the reboot design except that it doesn't have that insect feel that the original had. However, this Stinkfly has light blue marking on various body parts such as his eye stalks (though his eyes are still green) and his front two legs. His arms and rear legs are still light green. His wings are orange with black edges, similar to that of the reboot design's.

4\. The 10-Drone mentioned in the story is based of the toy drone that came with the reboot Upgrade's toy, with it being painted green and black instead of purple with the Omnitrix symbol painted on it. I thought that if Izuku did some thinking, he would realize that he needed some way of detecting crimes and should not need to depend on the news for information and to give Grey Matter and Upgrade some assistance in battle. The drone is controlled by an AI which can make smart decisions based on the situation and Izuku's commands. Its armaments include a taser-like cannon, two laser guns, mines as well as a mechanical "weapon backpack" for Grey Matter. The drone can also use a stealth camouflage function, camouflaging almost perfectly with the environment. It also has landing gear in the form of two limbs with claw pinchers that could act as feet or hands. It does not appear in this chapter, but it will appear soon enough. It was created by Izuku as Grey Matter since I believe that he would want to use the full potential of Galvan intelligence.

5\. Lastly, if you haven't noticed, Jun Ishii is meant to be the "Kevin" of this story. His powers are not due to being a alien hybrid, it's just his quirk. Of course, Jun's mutation is the same as Kevin's original one with some changes. The changes include the Stinkfly wings having the new colors as mentioned above, the Ripjaws lure being replaced with the Water Hazard hood, his lower right arm being that of Wildvine's and his lower left arm being a Water Hazard arm. Jun is about 160 centimeters tall and his birthday is on the 11th of January.

That's all for now. Here's the preview.

**Next Time on My Hero Academia: Hero Time**

_The squid-headed alien, Vilgax, then raised his left hand towards one of the bridge's many screens and proclaimed, "Prepare one of the giant models! We shall send it to that primitive planet via translate. The Omnitrix shall be mine!"_

_"Hey teach," said a prideful voice that cut through all the noise, silencing everyone. Katsuki Bakugo, with his legs on his desk, leaned his head forward, wearing an arrogant smirk as he did so. "Don't lump me with these bunch of losers. I'm the real deal, but these guys will be lucky to be a sidekick to some busted deal later. Hah!" That sentence sent the rest of the class into an uproar. "What?! That was uncalled for!" and "You think you're better than us Bakugo?!" were just some of the furious replies to what Katsuki has said. The explosive teen simply laughed in disbelief. "Let's go. I'll take you all on!"_

_One particular student who had bigger balls than his male peers then told Katsuki, "Oh yeah? What about Midoriya?" Upon hearing that, the ash blonde's confident expression turned to one of anger while his classmates turned to one another and spoke._

_"Yeah, Midoriya actually could just turn into any one of his ten heroes and kick his ass," said one._

_"C'mon, I need you now. Katsuki may be a jerk, but he still needs to be saved. Also, the robot has got to be stopped before innocents are harmed" thought Izuku. As if reading his mind, the alien watch turned green again. "Perfect, it's hero time!" exclaimed Izuku as he began to run through the crowd. Him bumping people here and there certainly drew some attention. Many pairs of eyes spotted a now-famous greenette with a special watch on his wrist. Izuku ran past the pro heroes, ignoring their cries for him to stand back. Activating the Omnitrix, he turn the dial to a reliable alien and slammed it down._

Next Chapter: **Big Day**


	3. Big Day (Remastered)

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Ben 10.

Dear readers, as the summary above says, I have finished rewriting the past two chapters and this one and would like you all to see the new content and rewrites that I've done.

Yes, I've deleted the older chapters after this. They'll come back again remastered soon enough with my new vision for the story. Turns out rewriting takes longer than I thought, especially with back-to-back exams.

I hope you like this remastered chapter and feel free to review! The other chapters may hopefully be finished sooner.

Old Reviews

**God of Hentai**: Your question is actually going to be something of a plot point in this story. Be sure to read to find out.

**bens6757**: I'll have some references to that.

**Karlos1234ify, MIKE202303 and Guests**: Thanks! Glad to see you two liked it.

**Entomoid**: I'll see what I can do about the flashbacks. Thanks.

**Maximum Rhapsody**: There'll be definitely some of those villains in this story.

**Amit Barabi**: Thanks for your review. I suppose that their son would have telekinetic abilities.

**Multiverseomniverse104**: Normally yes, but future chapters will explain why not.

**Jss2141**: I'm not sure. To me, it just doesn't feel right that Izuku lacks OFA.

**Aztec13**: I already have some ideas for a Izumi and Jun chapter. As for Bakugo, you'll see what happens.

New Reviews

**Guest**: Alien X will appear, but not for a while.

**X**: Yeah, this Izuku is far competent and pragmatic than canon at this point in the timeline. As for the aliens, he will get more to choose from in time. Thank you for your patience.

**Amit Barabi**: Thanks for the feedback. I enjoyed writing the interactions between present-day Izuku and Ochaco.

**Gamelover41592**: I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. Hope you love these next few chapters even more!

**Emrys Akayuki**: Thank you for your feedback. Hope you like the updated chapters!

**Guest**: Thanks for the support!

**CCSakuraforever**: ¡Me alegra ver que disfrutaste leyéndolo! ¡Espero que también te guste este capítulo!

**Aztec 13**: There's a good chance of some of them appearing not only in flashbacks, but in the months between the current point in the story and the U.A. Entrance Exam. Also, I wrote about how nervous the 10-year-old Izuku to show the change in his character over the years.

**Dinobot**: At this point, there isn't any merchandise of Izuku and his aliens. That's actually a pretty good idea that I haven't considered. Thanks!

**Magi**: Ochaco has heard of Undertown, but she hasn't personally been there yet on Izuku's advice.

**Sting.X1**: It has for certain parts. Thanks a lot!

**Gold Halldorson**: The error has been corrected, thank you.

**reynardgautama**: Thanks!

**WRP0527**: He'll have more soon enough, there's a reason he has only ten in his roster for now.

**Ben 10 Arrow fan**: Well, that and that she'd better claim him before it's too late.

That's all. So let the revamped chapter begin!

Chapter 3: Big Day

OOOOOOOOOO

In a region of a galaxy far, far away, a might spaceship of war was flying through. This warship, the Chimerian Hammer, was instantly recognisable to anyone who had faced its owners and his army and actually lived to tell the tale. Nowadays, it was merely a relic of a dead warlord.

Or so the universe at large thought.

Inside the bridge of the ship, a skinny cloaked figure, a skeletal, white alien with a fin on his head as well as several humanoids robots were watching several large holographic screens with great interest. These videos came from some backwater planet known as "Earth" and showed various aliens, from a Tetramand to a Orishan, performing acts of heroism. One video, in particular, showed the object that they've been looking for years on the wrist of a mere adolescent human known as Izuku Midoriya.

"The Omnitrix, wasted on pointless heroics!" angrily shouted the cloaked figure before suddenly coughing heavily.

The skeletal alien, with a concerned expression, then rushed over to the cloaked figure's side, supporting him as he leaned forward dangerously. "Master, are you alright? Do your cybernetics require maintenance?!'

"No Psyphon," said his master who waved his servant away and began to sit up straight in his throne. "It was but a temporary hiccup. My body may have been ruined, but my spirit has remained strong!" growled the cloaked figure as he took off the hood of his cloak, revealing a rather shriveled pale-green face with several tentacles, red eyes and small red sacs at the side of his head. He also wore a red-brownish respirator over his mouth.

Once, Vilgax was the most dreaded warlord in the known universe, having launched a campaign to conquer every corner of the galaxy. For centuries, it seemed as thought nothing could stop him, entire planets bowed before him.

When news reached his ears of a device made by the Galvan Azmuth that could transform the user into other species, Vilgax saw an opportunity for more power and went to claim what was rightfully his. However, after the battle of Galvan Prime, his DNA was damaged. If not for Psyphon's immediate attention and state-of-the-art cybernetics and gene therapy, the Chimera Sui Generis would have perished.

Taking a close look at the boy's name, Vilgax's eyes narrowed, memories of the cause of his injuries flooding back into his mind. The warlord growled, his fists clenching with what little strength he had.

No more Midoriyas shall stand in his way.

Psyphon, then took a step back and bowed, "As you say, Master Vilgax. Now that we have finally found the Omnitrix years after its disappearance, what is your command?"

The squid-headed alien then raised his left hand towards one of the bridge's many screens and proclaimed, "Prepare one of the giant models! We shall send it to that primitive planet via transwarp. The Omnitrix shall be mine!"

OOOOOOOOOO

**2 years ago**

Ochaco Uraraka was, to put it mildly, excited for her first day of junior high. She had enjoyed learning and walking around her new home in Musutafu City, but it wasn't quite the same without any of her friends from her previous school in Mie. Hopefully, she could make some new ones here in Aldera Junior High.

Just a few months prior, her parents gave her a piece of good news. As a result of property destruction, unintentional or not, caused by the famous group of vigilantes known as "The 10", a need for construction companies in Musutafu was created. Ochaco's father leaped at this opportunity to seek a better life for his family.

Eventually, he landed a bid that would allow them to move to the city, closer to U.A. High, the top hero school in Japan and his daughter's dream school. Words couldn't express how grateful Ochaco was to her dad that night. All she could do was hug them as tight as she could, crying out her gratitude over and over again.

Just then, as Ochaco was standing right in front of her new school, she noticed a boy her age with green hair trip on his own feet. Just before his face met the floor, Ochaco managed to rush up to him in time and pat him with her right hand.

"Are you okay?" asked Ochaco, chuckling as she noticed the greenette was surprised at what happened if his yelps were any indication.

After helping him get back upright, Ochaco presses her fingers together, releasing the boy from that effects of Zero Gravity. "I stopped with you my quirk. Sorry I didn't ask first, but I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you."

The boy immediately bowed, although Ochaco noticed it shaking along with the rest of him. "T-Thank you for stopping my fall."

Ochaco enjoyed the sense of satisfaction in her as she held out her hand. "No problem. Say, maybe you can help me find my class? My name's Ochaco Uraraka."

The boy's eyes then widened before reaching out his hand as well. "O-Okay then, my name's Izuku Midoriya."

**The present**

Ochaco's reminiscing was cut short by her teacher, Mr. Yamata, clearing his throat, drawing the attention of his students.

"So, as third-year students, it's time to start thinking seriously about your future and what you to do with your lives. I could pass out some career aptitude tests, but why bother?" asked the teacher rhetorically as he grabbed the stack of papers on his desk and dramatically flung them into the air as he proclaimed, "Hah! I know you all want to go into the hero track!"

After he spoke, most of the students began activating their quirks and giving out cheers and yells of excitement. Ochaco was no different, joining in by floating her notebook and pen.

"Yes, yes, you got some very impressive quirks, but no power usage allowed in school. Get a hold of yourselves!"

"Hey teach," said a prideful voice that cut through all the noise, silencing everyone and immediately ruining Ochaco's mood. Katsuki Bakugo, with his legs on his desk, leaned his head forward, wearing an arrogant smirk on his face as he did so.

"Don't lump me with these bunch of losers. I'm the real deal, but these guys will be lucky to be a sidekick to some busted deal later. Hah!"

That sentence sent the rest of the class into an uproar.

"What?! That was uncalled for!"

"You think you're better than us Bakugo?!"

These were just some of the furious replies to what Katsuki had said. The explosive teen simply laughed in disbelief. "Let's go. I'll take you all on!"

One particular student who had bigger balls than his male peers then told Katsuki, "Oh yeah? What about Midoriya?"

Upon hearing that, the ash blonde's confident expression turned to one of anger while his classmates turned to one another and spoke.

"Yeah, Midoriya actually could just turn into any one of his ten heroes and kick his ass," said one.

Another said, "I guess you're right. Four Arms and Diamondhead can definitely best the crap out of Bakugo!"

"Only if that video was telling the truth."

At that moment, Mr. Yamata spoke up, "That's odd. According to these records, Midoriya wants to enter the the General Course of U.A. instead of the Heroics Course."

That statement drew a smirk from Katsuki that made Ochaco grit her teeth. He probably thought that "the Quirkless nerd" knew his place after all.

His classmates, however, had different opinions.

"Of course Midoriya would, nobody knew he did all that vigilante stuff when we were filling out those forms."

"Yeah, since the cat's out of the bag, maybe he'd change it. What do you think, Sensei?"

Mr. Yamata, hearing the question, rolled his eyes. He hated to admit this about the Quirkless teen, but what he was going to say is true if Midoriya didn't get arrested. "Well, Bakugo did incredibly well on the mock test, and with Midoriya's...part-time job, they have the highest chances of anyone here into getting into U.A.."

It was then that the land mine blew up. "SHITTY DEKU?!" Bakugo then jumped out of seat and onto his deck, glaring at his nearest classmates who immediately blanched.

"THAT LITTLE SHIT IS NOTHING BUT A LIAR WHO'S BEEN LAUGHING BEHIND MY BACK THIS ENTIRE TIME! WHEN HE GETS BACK, I'LL KICK HIS GREEN ASS!" After his outburst, there was only silence throughout the classroom, nobody knew what to say to that, even Ochaco, stunned at the expected but loud outburst from the blonde.

"C-calm down, Bakugo," nervously stated Mr. Yamata after thirty seconds of silence. "Let's see here, Uraraka wants to attend the U.A. Hero Course as well."

As the class started to mutter and converse about the flustered brunette, Bakugo could only think about putting the nerd in his place after school.

And, as if the universe chose to reply to his thoughts, at that moment, the door to the classroom opened. Standing there was none other than the greenette himself.

Izuku remained silent as he went to his seat, ignoring the stares of his teacher, classmates and a very angry bully. He did, however, look at a concerned Ochaco with eyes that softened. Once he sat down and Mr. Yamata decided to get on with other topics, the teen grabbed his phone and sent a text discreetly. After that, Ochaco felt a buzz form her phone and held it up to reveal a simple sentence.

_I'll talk to you later, Uraraka._

OOOOOOOOOO

When detective Naomasa Tsukauchi received a request from All Might himself to be the one to talk to Izuku Midoriya, he immediately understood the Number One Hero's reasons for doing so. Neither of them really believed that the greenette transformations were really aliens, that was just downright ridiculous.

Or so he thought, until he talked to the teenager himself.

With his Lie Detector quirk, Naomasa quickly discovered that not only was Izuku Midoriya truly the teen behind "The 10", but that they were all honest-to-goodness aliens.

To say the detective was stunned would be an understatement, Naomasa was honestly surprised that the group that took down numerous villains like Dr. Animo and the Circus Freaks, saved countless lives and took down several corrupt pro heroes such as the infamous Captain Nemesis was a young teen.

If you asked him, Naomasa would say that Izuku Midoriya looked rather plain and unassuming. However, he did recognise the look in the greenette's eyes. He'd seen those eyes on many experienced pros before.

They didn't belong on a teenager.

_Bzzt_

Naomasa, shaken out of his thoughts, took a look at his phone and saw a text from none other than the chief of the Musutafu police force.

_Chief: Tsukauchi, have you spoken with Izuku Midoriya yet?_

_Naomasa: Yes, I've already done so, there are some things you have to know._

_Chief: Tell me about it later, we've got an order from on high._

_Chief: We have to stay away from the kid._

Naomasa raised an eyebrow, the chief just told him that morning to talk to Midoriya and determine his guilt. If he changed his mind that fast envisage of a single command…

_Naomasa: Understood, sir._

OOOOOOOOOO

"Man, that sure sounds like something Bakago would say," chortled Izumi as she stuffed a piece of tamago in her mouth. Izuku, Ochaco, Jun and herself were on the roof eating their lunch. The brunette had just told them about Katsuki's verbal explosion during their homeroom and the latter two weren't surprised, having deal to w it's the blonde's temper over the years.

"Yeah, I expected him to be mad at you, Senpai, but saying you're a liar? You don't deserve it!" exclaimed Jun as he held a hand to his hand. "Anyway, what are you gonna do about this reveal stuff. Didn't a cop interrogate you or something?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to the vigilante, curious as to the topic of the conversation and Izuku's thoughts. The greenette, having finished swallowing a piece of pork cutlet, opened his mouth and spoke, "After some thought, I decided to tell the detective the entire truth-"

Chokes erupted from both Izumi and Jun as they tried to register what Izuku had just said. Ochaco, being a little more level-headed, simply turned to her friend with a quizzical look.

Witnessing the trio's reactions, Izuku resisted the urge to sigh as he began to explain, "The specific officer who spoke to me was Detective Tsukauchi. I've meant him before when giving information to the police. His quirk allows him to detect whenever someone is telling the truth or lying. It would've been pointless for me to try and lie to him."

Taking a deep breath, Izuku continued, "Also, I'm betting that I was meant to be arrested on grounds of vigilantism which is, as the law defines it, the unlawful use of quirks. So, technically speaking, I'm do not commit vigilantism. I told Detective Tsukauchi the truth in order to… make use of that loophole."

Izumi, taking in her brother's words, held her hands behind her head and said, "Man, a few years ago, I wouldn't have imagined you to be quite the rebel, 'Zuku."

Izuku had to grimace, he sometimes couldn't believe that he was once the naive kid that just blindly idolised every hero. He had the mentality for quite a while until the collapse of-

"DEKU!"

The group of four jumped at the shout that came out of nowhere, all of them quickly realising who's voice it was as they turned to see none other than Katsuki Bakugo at the door to the roof, his hand sparking. "Hiding up here like the bitch you are, aren't you!?"

Rolling his eyes, Izuku calmly put aside his lunch box, slung on his bag and walked right up to his former friend. Watching Katsuki spew insults and assorted vulgarities at him, the teen sighed. "How did I ever admire him?"

Once Izuku was right in front of Katsuki, he held up a hand that caused the latter to stop his stream of vitriol and asked in a insulting tone, "Katsuki, would you kindly shut up and stop acting like a child?"

The blonde immediately stopped shouting, unused to being interrupted so bluntly. Ever since Izuku was 10, he began standing up for himself. Sure, he was still picked on now and then, but not to the same degree as before.

Of course, Katsuki wasn't going to just stand there and take it. He took a deep breath and glared at his former victim with all of hate he could muster.

However, just before words came out of his mouth, Katsuki found himself floating up in the air. Realising whose quirk it was, the blonde turned his head to see a familiar brunette conversing with Izuku.

"Uraraka, I had that handled."

The girl simply gave a bashful grin, but before she spoke, Izumi popped up between them with a smug smirk on her face.

"You'd thought that you'd be the one to take care of Bakago, but it was her, 'Chako!" exclaimed Izumi as she pointed her thumbs at the brunette who giggled.

"Izumi, don't tell me that's a reference to that show you watch"

Katsuki, unamused by the small joke, continued to yell at the leaving group, threatening "Round Face" to put him down so that he can kick her ass. He got his wish when Ochaco placed her fingers together as she and her friends went down a good portion of staircases day landed on the roof face-first.

OOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the day passed without much fanfare. Izuku's classmates had given him a wide berth while he noticed tense looks on the face side his teachers.

It was only after school ended, when Izuku was checking his phone for any alerts, that he felt his phone vibrate. Opening an app with the Omnitrix symbol, the greenette could see an alert for where, apparently, some villain performed a robbery. The 10-Drone managed to pick up a visual of the villain, who looked like sentient green slime. There was a hero chasing after him, but Izuku couldn't clearly make out who it was.

_"Hope they don't mind a little extra help,"_ thought Izuku as he checked for the path where the villain was on.

"Hey, Deku?" He looked up from his phone to see the Ochaco looking at him with her hands behind her back. "Ready to head to the beach for training?"

"Sorry, Uraraka, but duty calls. Just follow the same schedule as last week." Activating the Omnitrix, he selected a velociraptor-like silhouette and pressed down on the dial.

One green flash later, a black, semi-armored velociraptor with a blue face, arms and feet, a black tail with four blue stripes and wearing a green shirt appeared. A notable feature of this alien was that it had black balls on his feet.

"And this time, please don't sneak too much mochi into your snack break."

The hero then ran out of the classroom, leaving his pouting friend behind.

"It's not that much, Deku…"

OOOOOOOOOO

If XLR8 desired, he could run at speeds faster than lightning and view the world as it had almost frozen around him. However, given that he still had his schoolbag, he had to stay below the speed of sound or else it would burn up. He always enjoyed running as XLR8. The world would become a blur around him, he felt the wind blow around him. The sheer speed of the form made it one of his favorites.

Now, he stopped at his destination: a place that was under a bridge and had a manhole. After placing his backpack down against a wall, he began thinking and calculating. Given the villain's liquid physiology, he would try to escape in the sewers to try to leave the hero pursuing him in the dust. If the Kineceleran's calculations were correct, the villain would appear here. Sure enough, after waiting for a minute or two, a green, gelatinous substance quickly seeped out from under the manhole cover and reformed into a giant blob-like being. Once his yellow eyes landed on XLR8, the slime villain had a evil smile on his face.

"The alien kid? Heh, you'll make for a powerful invisibility cloak!" Then, he launched himself at the teen, intent on invading him by entering his orifices.

XLR8 did not feel particularly threatened. With his incredible reaction speed, the speed of the slime villain to the speed of a Kineceleran was like a tortoise to a human. Moving to the side of the villain who splattered against the ground, the vigilante began to run around him in a circular pattern. The slime villain attempted to strike him with one of his many tentacles, only to fall short each time with XLR8 dodging each time. Just then, he felt himself being lifted into the air. A tornado tinged with blue and black began to form. Trapped in the tornado by the hero, the villain couldn't do anything that could help his situation.

XLR8 was about to try out a new technique he had in mind into practice, gathering a large enough static charge and shocking the villain, when out of nowhere, the manhole cover was flung into the air. At first, Izuku wasn't concerned, it was probably the hero that was chasing the villain from earlier. Taking a quick look at the newcomer, he couldn't believe his green eyes.

It was none other than All Might, the Number One Hero and his inspiration.

Though he was in awe at meeting him, the vigilante's mind snapped back to thoughts of containing the villain. Just because the Number One Hero was here, it doesn't mean he can just slack off.

The muscular blonde man then said in a booming voice and a wide smile, "I see that you have contained the villain! Now let me handle the rest!"

As All Might began to move his arm back, XLR8 stopped running and moved to the side, causing the slime villain to land on the ground, feeling disoriented. Before he could get his bearings, All Might then proclaimed, "Face this villain! TEXAS SMASH!"

As he punched, XLR8 had to brace himself. The Number One Hero's punch was enough to generate wind currents strong enough blow the villain away, separating him into pieces of slime.

OOOOOOOOOO

"And that's the last of it. Thank you for helping me to contain him in this bottle Young Midoriya!" Gathering up the slime villain was no easy task, but with XLR8's speed and some bottles of soda that All Might had, they managed to do it just as the Omnitrix symbol on XLR8 began to beep and flash red.

After he turned back to human, Izuku felt another buzz from his phone. Checking it, the greenette saw that there was a robbery taking place in Undertown. "Figures, there's always something happening there."

Just as he was about to leave, Izuku heard the voice of All Might calling to him, "Young Midoriya, was it? I know of your activities and I must say, although I understand that you do good, I cannot condone you acting illegally."

Izuku turned to see the imposing figure of the Number One Hero over him as he tried to hide any trace of being intimidated. "I must ask, could you not use that watch as a way to go to a hero course? I'm sure that-"

"Sorry All Might, but if there's something I've learnt over the past four years, it's that the law is fallible. I'm just making up for it's flaws."

"However, there are better ways to do what you do inside the law-"

Just then, Izuku held up a hand and interrupted the hero,"With all due respect, All Might, that isn't for me. The watch does give me powers, but I'm still a Quirkless human most of the time. Ever since I was young, I wanted to be like you and become a hero. Too bad almost everyone in my life spat on me and my dream repeatedly."

"Please, my boy, it isn't safe for a Quirkless boy like you to do such things. Trust me, I know."

Izuku sighed as he held up his left wrist, allowing All Might to see the supposed alien watch shining. "This watch gave me the opportunity to finally make my dream a reality, even if it's illegal. You probably wouldn't understand, you were born with one of the most powerful Quirks ever. Trust me, you don't know. After all, not sll men are born equal."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do." Taking back the his notebook, he quickly placed it back into his bag and jogged off in the direction of Undertown to stop some lowlifes, leaving the Number One Hero behind with the some thoughts.

_"I do know, Young Midoriya. I do."_

OOOOOOOOOO

At that very moment, a red portal appeared in Earth's atmosphere over Musutafu City. A gigantic, red robot in a kind of a closed up "transport mode" fell out of the portal at incredible speeds.

It knew its mission. To find the Omnitrix and retrieve it by any means necessary.

No matter the cost.

OOOOOOOOOO

Katsuki Bakugo was really pissed off.

Not only was that useless Deku revealed to be all of the vigilantes that have been seen in the past four years, but had also become famous. It irritated him to no end to know that the quirkless loser was hiding that much power for years. His classmates and teacher even turned against him in that class earlier.

Katsuki was going to confront Izuku after class to give him piece of his mind. However, some of the "extras" in his class tried to get him not to, saying that Deku would have beaten him to a pulp and that he could not compete with him. The ash blonde managed to get away form them, but was too late. The nerd transformed into that blue speedster alien and ran away to who knows where.

His thoughts were interrupted when a loud smash was heard nearby along with the sounds of people screaming and cars crashing. He ducked out of the alleyway he was walking in to find out what the fuss was about.

What he saw was something out of a science-fiction cartoon. A gigantic, metallic, reddish-brown structure was situated in the middle of the road. Just as Katsuki began to realise that it was some alien thing, some of the lower parts of the sturdy tire opened up into three, large, grey, insectoid legs with reddish-brown tips while two massive robotic arms with clawed, mechanical hands and a menacing robotic head with two red eyes extended from the upper half.

It was then things went to hell.

OOOOOOOOOO

Dealing with the alien thieves was easier than he thought. as XLR8 has just tripped the two of them before the knew it and grabbed some socks, made a rope and tied them up. The Sock Vendor was used to this sort of trouble, so he didn't kick up much of a fuss. After that, he just ran out of Undertown and back to the surface just as the Omnitrix had timed out. It seemed that it was going to be peaceful for the rest of the day.

At least, until he got an alert for a massive incident, even by his standards.

Apparently, there was a giant robot attaching the city and causing chaos. Several heroes were already on the scene to try to deal with the situation, but were already taking some serious damage. While running there, Izuku looked through any sort of news on the situation on his phone. From what he could gather, a new heroine named Mt. Lady who has a Gigantification quirk was down after getting punched by the robot. On a more horrifying note, a pro going by Hitchcock Doodle tried to intervene and got squished by the robot's leg, killing him instantly.

In the midst of the chaos, a fire was caused that threatened to spread so much that even Backdraft, with his hydrokinetic abilities, could do little to stop and that the robot had grabbed a hostage who was fighting back with explosions. Having an idea of who the hostage was, Izuku hurried to the scene as fast as he, as a human, could.

When he finally reached the area, his eyes widened when he saw the massive robot, about 12 metres tall, holding none other than Katsuki Bakugo, his palms on the robot's mechanical hand and trying to blow it to smithereens. So far, he didn't seem to have so much luck. There was also an entire crowd of civilians present, everyone filming and taking pictures of the situation. The heroes present included Backdraft, Kamui Woods, Death Arms and Mt. Lady, now unconscious, was being tenders to by some paramedics. Analysing the situation, Izuku held up the Omnitrix, still red as it was recharging, took off his school bag and placed it at the side.

_"C'mon, I need you now. Katsuki may be a jerk, but he still needs to be saved. Also, the robot has got to be stopped before innocents are harmed."_ thought Izuku just as his eyes landed on what was left of Hitchock Doodle.

_"Before anyone else dies."_

It was at that moment, when that thought crossed his mind, that his body moved before he thought.

Izuku began to run through the crowd. Him bumping people here and there certainly drew some attention. Many pairs of eyes spotted a now-famous greenette with a special watch on his wrist. The teen ran past the pro heroes, ignoring their cries for him to stand back.

It was when he was right below the legs of the titanic robot that Izuku actually realised he needed a battle plan. _"First off, I'll need to lead this machine away from the crowd, I can't let anyone get hurt!"_

The drone looked down at the mysterious human who suddenly ran towards it. Then, it detected the unique signature of its target emanating from the organic being. With a scan that took a second, the servant of Vilgax knew this it had found its prey. Ignoring the yells from the other human in its hand, the drone followed the target as it calculated the fastest way to eliminate it.

Just as Izuku began to mentally panic as he saw the robot raise its free mechanical claw and, from what he knew from experience, prepare to fire a laser at him, the Omnitrix finished recharging, turning green again. _"Perfect, now then…"_

"It's hero time!" exclaimed Izuku as he activated the Omnitrix, turned the dial to a reliable alien and slammed it down just before the laser was fired.

When the laser seemingly hit the lone teen, the pros and crowd looked on in shock and horror. How could a life so young be snuffed out just like that?

Just then, a very much alive Heatblast then landed as he shot several fireballs at the head of the robot, though there wasn't any visible damage.

"Release Katsuki now! You want somebody to pick on? Try me!" exclaimed the Pyronite as he jumped on a piece of rubble that was the perfect size for his purposes. Then, he projected flames from his feet that enveloped the rubble and, with a thought, caused the rubble to lift him in the air, a trail of flame present below the new "fire board". Heatblast could have just used the flames to propel himself, but he needed something to help carry Katsuki.

As he flew up to the gigantic head of the mech, it turned to face him, as thought accepting his challenge. However, it released its hostage from its grip In the process. Thinking quickly, the Pyronite flew down on the board as fast as he could towards his former friend. Barely dodging the robot's arm which was swung towards him, the hero managed to catch on his board, causing the ash blonde teen to grunt in pain.

Heatblast winced, he would have wanted to catch him with his hands, but with him being a magma life form, Katsuki would have been burned. In fact, he could probably feel the heat radiating off Heatblast's fiery body and vehicle. Looking up towards his transformed classmate, Katsuki's expression of fear morphed to that of confusion.

"Deku? The fuck are you doing?"

Upon hearing it, the vigilante simply replied, "Well, it looked like you needed some help."

Katsuki newly-widened eyes alerted Heatblast to a massive robotic claw about to strike them. Luckily, he managed to raise up the board in time, causing the claw to miss as its targets went downwards.

After he flew down to the other heroes, Katsuki Bakugo was then lifted of the fire board by Kamui Woods with an extended branch.

Turning to Heatblast, Death Arms said, "Hey kid, you do know there are fires here right? Why use the Endeavor ripoff?"

Glaring at the pro hero, Izuku raised his flaming hands in the air. "Well, can Endeavor do this?" Just then, all of the flames in the area began moving towards the hands of he Pyronite as though commanded by magic. Once they did, the flames appeared to be absorbed into the fiery palms. Soon enough, all of the fires that were not on Heatblast were extinguished.

_"The jobs not done yet, the robot's CPU would most likely be in its head. I hope my flames are hot enough to melt it to molten scrap." With that thought in mind, Izuku began flying around the mechanical menace and p_rojected a constant, powerful stream of fire at its head.

To his surprise, the head of the robot was completely unharmed, the flames merely rolled around his target. When he tried to put more power into the stream of flames, the robot used this opportunity to blast him out of the sky with a laser from its left hand, destroying his board in the process, and causing him to fall to the hard ground below.

_"Shit, the robot's armor is too heat-resistant, so it's useless to stay as Heatblast."_

"Time for a change in tactics," muttered the transformed teen under his breath as his left arm reached for the Omnitrix Symbol on his chest. Viewing this, the giant drone launched itself into the air with its three massive legs. Spinning them for a moment while in the air, the robot then attempted to crush the Omnitrix wielder before he could do anything else.

It was too late.

After a signature green flash, a monstrous crystal spike extended upwards towards its creator's enemy, slicing through part of one of the robot's legs. Diamondhead then launched himself away from area of impact with a crystal construct generated from his feet.

The Petrosapien got back on his feet and looked up to see the robot stare at him meanacingly before firing a laser from one of its right hand. Diamondhead quickly transformed his right hand into a shield in time before the laser hit, causing it to be reflected to the side and blasting the side of a building.

_"That's it! That's how I'll bring it down!"_ thought the hero as he shapeshifted his shield and left hand together into a multi-faceted crystal bowl.

"Well gearhead, give me your best shot!" As though obeying him, the robot then raised its right hand and another powerful laser shot out almost immediately. Raising his hands, Diamondehad caught the laser in it. "Well, let's see how you like it!" exclaiming this with a grin, the crystalline vigilante, with a turn of the bowl, caused the laser to be be split up into many smaller lasers that hit the surrounding buildings before he made them recombine into one, slicing through the waist and chest of the robot in question.

Now split into two, the upper herald on the drone fell forwards just in front of Diamondhead while its legs on its lower half just went slack, causing the waist to fall to the ground. The head of the robot then looked up, its final sight being that its foe stabbing its left eye with a crystal blade. After that, crystals erupted all throughout its body, destroying several vital pieces of machinery in the head. Finally, the light in the drone's eyes died.

As Diamondhead let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Suddenly, an array of sounds could be heard from the assembled civilians. The Petrosapien looked over to see them clapping and cheering for his victory. Even some of the Pro Heroes present seem impressed at how he handled the robot, though some were visibly glowering at him.

Just then, a female news reporter ran over to him and pointed a microphone at his face, a cameramen following her.

"Izuku Midoriya?" asked the reporter. "Was that truly an extraterrestrial machine. Witnesses say that it fell out of the sky. Is it the sign of a potential alien invasion?"

Upon hearing the question, Diamondhead had a realization: The robot was clearly degrees above current earth technology and it apparently came from space. If people didn't believe in aliens then…

"So, what's your take on this?" Not wanting to deal with the media and wishing to think more on other matters, Diamondhead gave a simply reply.

"No comment."

He then tapped the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, transforming him into his Lepidopterran form, Stinkfly. Before the reporter could say anything else, he flew over the assembled people, dived down to pick up his backpack, and continued flying away to his home.

There was work to be done.

OOOOOOOOOO

Toshinori Yagi was filled with both regret and interest. He had run out of time to use One For All that day after dealing with the slime villain and delivering him to the police. The Number One Hero remembered wishing that there were no other situations that required All Might to be there.

However, fate had other plans. A gigantic alien robot from the sky crashed in Musutafu City and rampaged, taking a hostage in the process. At the time, he started to mentally beat himself up for being useless in that situation. How he wished he could have helped in some way, but with his emancipated normal appearance and body, he could do nothing.

Suddenly, he had felt someone brush past him and into the crowd. Toshinori widened his eyes to see Izuku Midoriya for the second time that day. He saw how that boy jumped into action while his fellow pro heroes could not do anything. After a while, the teen vigilante managed to bring down the robot, earning the praise of the crowd of civilians.

_"After all, not all men are born equal."_

Izuku Midoriya's statement stuck in his head, Toshinori himself had thoughts like that in his childhood. Destiny had given the teen an opportunity to be a hero, much like how Nana had given him.

As All Might watched the boy fly away in that alien insect form of his, a new idea was born in his head

He may had just found a new candidate for One For All.

OOOOOOOOOO

"It would appear some things stay the same, wouldn't you agree, Toshinori?" Popping a gumball in his mouth, the being known as Professor Paradox offered another one to his companion, a teen with curly brown hair and emerald green eyes wearing a white armoured jumpsuit and a green scarf that hung loosely on his right shoulder as the two of them overlooked the scene of the incident.

"I suppose so, even with the changes I made to the timeline. Uncle Katsuki still had to be rescued by Dad and let's see," said Toshinori as metal from his suit began to envelop his head and form a helmet. With the enhanced vision granted by the visor, the brunette could see a almost skeletal looking blonde man deep in thought. "Of course, he's here too."

Hearing the spite in his voice, Professor Paradox placed a calming hand on the teen's shoulder. "Now's not the time for that, my friend. Now's the time for our other duties."

When the younger time traveller visibly relaxed, Paradox gave him a final pat as he took out his pocket watch . "Let's see, it's time to meet with Young Hikaru. We must always continue to strengthen our foothold against the Chronian."

With a thought from the time walker, the two of them were enveloped in a blue light.

Then, they were gone, with no trace of their presence.

OOOOOOOOOO

Notes:

1\. As you can see Psyphon and Vilgax are in this story, but Izuku has not encountered them yet. As for why Vilgax looks so weak, there is a in-story explanation. It will be revealed in a few chapters. Psyphon has his Omniverse design and voice while Vilgax, for now, has his Omniverse voice.

2\. Yes, that was, in fact, a Jojo reference

3\. This version of XLR8 resembles his Omniverse self and has that version's voice.

4\. Undertown exists in this universe as well. More information on it will be elaborated in future chapters.

5\. The giant drone model in this chapter as the same model as the drone in the very first Ben 10 episode "And Then There Were 10".

6\. In case you do not know who is Hitchcock Doodle, he is the pro hero from episode 2 with the bird helmet. I killed him off to establish how far Ben 10 enemies are out of the heroes' league.

7\. Yes, Chrono Spanner and Professor Paradox have done some behind-the-scenes work. So, things are actually going to be FAR different from Canon and something big is gonna happen in the long run. You'll see them now and then.

The Chronian, as you may have guessed, will be my version of Eon. He'll play a large role, thought it won't be obvious at first. I'm surprised no one else has thought of including him yet.

Goodbye for now! Here's the preview!

**Next Time on My Hero Academia: Hero Time**

_Dipping a piece of mackerel in soy sauce with chopsticks, Izuku Midoriya began to wonder who could have sent that robot? One of his old enemies? Could it have been Vulkanus? That crime boss definitely had enough money for it. Then again, there was the chance that it was either an isolated incident or a sign of something bigger._

_Then, Izuku felt his sister nudge his right shoulder. When he looked up, Izumi gestures towards their television, which was currently showing the news. "Panic and confusion. That was the scene at downtown Musutafu earlier on, when a giant robot that appeared to be of extraterrestrial origin fell out of the sky and rampaged, creating massive destruction and fires. While doing so, it took a hostage and managed to keep several heroes at bay. The robot took a hostage named Katsuki Bakugo, a junior high student, who unsuccessfully tried to escape."_

_Hearing a familiar sound of a helicopter, Izuku turned around to see a news chopper behind him, the cameraman onboard already filming him. Groaning in annoyance, the greenette, bag in one hand, got up and walked over to the edge of the roof._

_Giving them a salute and checking the Omnitrix, Izuku then jumped off the roof, much to shock of the news crew and viewers._

Next Chapter: **Discovery**


End file.
